DXX Universe Championship
DXX Universe Championship Details Current Holder Dustin Carter Date Won 26 March 2009 Next Defence Unknown Promotion DXX Brand Mayhem The DXX Universe Championship is an e-wrestling Championship contested between the superstars on the Friday Night Mayhem brand of D-Generation XX: The Rebirth. It became an active title at the WrestleMania II Pay-Per-View event. History The General Manager of Friday Night Mayhem Carari Grey first announced the introduction of the Universe Championship several weeks before WrestleMania, stating that every singles champion on the brand would sacrifice their titles and compete for one undisputed belt in the main event of the Pay-Per-View. The first Universe Champion was DJ Hipp. To win the title Hipp had to relinquish the DXX World Heavyweight Championship and DXX Mayhem Hardcore Championship, Kenny Dykstra his DXX United States Championship and The Rock surrendered his DXX Television Championship as part of the match. Floyd Mayweather was also brought into the match to make it an 'All or Nothing Fatal 4 Way' match. Hipp was the eventual winner of the match, claiming the gold. Hipp's first title defence was against Mr McMahon at the Road To Redemption Pay-Per-View, where he successfully retained his title. After successfully defending the DXX Universe Tag Team Championships with his partner Dykstra the recently suspended Doctor Cube made a surprise return and immediately challenged DJ Hipp to a match at the Eye For An Eye Pay-Per-View event, which Carari Grey made official moments later. Cube picked up a surprising victory over his opponent to begin his reign as Champion, and his first defence was at the One Night Stand Pay-Per-View. Originally the match was supposed to feature Cube against both general manager Carari Grey and DJ Hipp in a handicap match made by the returning Assassin, and in a shock move he made it a 'Pit of Death' match. However it was later overturned by the board of directors and the match instead featured Cube defending against DJ Hipp, Slain and Randy Orton in a Fatal 4 Way Pit of Death match instead. During Cube's reign he renamed and redesigned the champion, it became the DXX Cube Heavweight Championship, however when he lost the title it reverted to its old name and iamge. DJ Hipp successfully won the Pit of Death match at One Night Stand to begin his second reign as Universe Champion, and successfully defended in in an awkward match against fellow Immortal Sinner Kenny Dykstra (also with FleX as the special guest referee) on the July 18th episode of Mayhem. Josh Impact became the new champion at the first ever Mayhem exclusive PPV, Declaration of Retribution 2008, pinning DJ Hipp for the surprise victory. He successfully defended his title at DXX Anniversary in a Hangman's Horror Match against Dagger Dave, but lost to Kenny Dykstra at Nuclear Warfare. He later vacated the title without defending it. At the Genocide PPV in October both Nabeel Nawaz and John Cena won respective number 1 contenders matches and as a result faced each other at the Facing Extinction Pay-Per-View for the vacant gold. Cena ended the night as champion, but Nawaz had a rematch on the December 12th Mayhem Supershow. Cena controversially retained his title by getting counted out, much to the disgust of the champion who blamed the creative team for the outcome of the match. After this the GM ordered another re-match but this time it would be a no DQ match. After all the members of Team Mayhem and Hood Tribe ran into the match it turned into a brawl but Nawaz got the pin, causing him to be the current Universe Champion. Unfortunately he later vacated the title due to injury. Current champion Currently the DXX Universe Champion is Ryland Deathlocke. At the Dead on Arrival PPV Kyle Deathlocke took on Cody Lawrence, Chris Jericho, Asylum, Kevin Kompiler and Santino Marella in only the second only Devils Playground match, but Ryland and Danny Jeremiah stole the title forcing the match to end in a draw. On the 6th March episode of Friday Night Mayhem a new match was arranged to decide the Universe Champion, a six man tag team contest where whoever got the pinfall would leave as champion. The team of Ryland Deathlocke, Marella and Lawrence took on Kompiler, Jericho and Asylum with Deathlocke picking up the win and the title. His first defence came at WrestleMania III where he defeated the same five men in a Victory Falls match. 20 days after winning the title, Mayhem DoA Dustin Carter, interrupted the main event of Eye For An Eye to schedule his own match in which he used his power to win an already fallen Deathlocke. Championship timeline Controversy The Universe Championship was shrouded in controversy when it was first announced, mainly because every title on the Friday Night Mayhem brand of DXX was made defunct in one night to make way for one title. Several Superstars were unhappy with only one title compared to Monday Night Massacre's four, however Carari Grey promised more new titles in the future to make up for the loss of the originals including the DXX Millennium Championship, DXX Trans-Continental Championship and DXX Universe Tag Team Championships. On the Friday April 4 edition of Friday Night Mayhem Carari Grey officially announced these new titles, much the delight of fans and Superstars alike. Category:Championships